Waking Up
by The-BluDevil
Summary: Hinata admits her love for the demon boy, and the two hit it off. And, now, the moment you've waited for for over a year has arrived. I really do love all my fans, so I've put up chapter 8. And don't think you've figured out the beginning. naruhina
1. boring and long

_I don't own Naruto, not that you didn't know that_

**Waking Up**

**Chapter I – Boring and Long**

Hey, this is my first NaruHina fic, so if you flame me, I'LL SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROAT.

-sincerely, TheBluDevil

Naruto walked towards his house after a boring long day of boring long exercises and boring long speeches about boring long stuff that no boring long people care about. His day couldn't get any more boring.

"This day can't get any more boring."

See? Naruto agrees with me. Anyway, He was headed for his house, and as he rounded the corner... BAM! Nothing happened. What a big, boring (maybe long) surprise. As he opened the door, he heared laughing behind him. He looked back to see Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata, all returning from the mall.Neji was carrying Tenten's stuff, Sasuke was holding Sakura's, Shikamaru Ino's, and...Hinata was carrying her own stuff. He just chuckled and began fiddling with his keys.

"Hinata, seriously, you should get a boy to carry your stuff FOR you."

"Uh...thats ok Ino, I don't mind. It's actually good exercise."

"What? You only got like three bags of stuff, I personally got like twelve, and I'm not carrying a sinlge one."

"Well...uh...I don't need someone to carry three bags."

"Wait, there's Naruto ask him if he wants to carry your stuff. Who knows, maybe you two could hit it off."

Hinata turned a bright crimson. (in a low whisper) "how did you know i...uh...like...him?"

"It's SOOOOOO obvious, all you ever do is look at him, and if he looks back, you light up like one of Anko's cigarettes."

"well...I..uh...um..."

"HEY NARUTO!" At this he turned to face the demonic blonde who now stared at him. "CARRY HINATA'S STUFF YOU LAZY BUM" He let out a sigh.

"This is gonna be a boring long end to a boring long day."

He walked up, and took the bags from Hinata.

"Um...thanks...uh...Naruto-kun"

"Ah hey, no problem, i guess it won't be TOO bad..."

"Shut it Naruto, the bag boys aren't allowed to talk." Sakura announced

"So, here's my stop, I'll see you girls tomorrow." Tenten looked at Neji. "As for you... come inside, your going to help me put everything away." At that Neji let out a whimper, and Tenten walked towards the door, grinning.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "You don't have to help me put all my stuff away." He sighed. "You're going to do it by yourself." Sasuke moaned and just slowly walked towards the door.

"I gues I'll see y'all tomorrows. Shikamaru, take that stuff to my room and start without me. I have to talk to Sakura while Sasuke puts her stuff away." Shikamaru began to walk to the door and turned to Naruto.

"Lucky you, Hinata probably won't even want to make you come inside, let alone put crap away. Geez, so troublesome."

Naruto sighed in relief.

Naruto and Hinata approached the front gate of the Hyuga manor. They both stopped and looked at each other.

Naruto opened the gate and offered to let Hinata through. As she went through, Naruto walked in and closed it behind him.

"Oh...uh...Naruto-kun...you don't need to help me."

"Ah, that's ok. I don't mind helping out. It couldn't be more boring than my day so far."

"Um..well...ok then...i guess."

Naruto walked towards the front door and Hinata quickly jumped in front of him and opened the door for him. He just nodded and walked in, looking around the enormous mansion.

"WOW! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!"

"yeah...um...my room is...um...this way...Naruto-kun."

"Hmm? Oh, ok."

He walked off behind her, following her through the large building. They rounded many corners, climbed many stairs, opened many doors, and finally, with their destination in sight, it seemed that they would be there soon, however, they...well...they did...hmmm...guess I got a little over dramatic there...

Hinata walked in to her room and sat on the bed. Naruto walked in close behind, and sat everything on the other end of the bed. He began taking the boxes out of their bags, and immediately, Hinata began to open them and put them away. Naruto finished with the bags, so he decided to start putting stuff away. He opened up one box and the was a dark purple coat.

"Um...where's this go?"

"uh...um..in..the closet."

"oh...ok."

He put it in and opened another box. This time it was a matching pair of dark purple pants.

"And this?"

"um...that drawer over there."

"ok"

He put that in, and went for yet another box. It was a light pink box. He opened it and saw a bunch of paper covering it up. He began to pull it back and picked up the piece of clothing. He held it in front of him and it was as if the gods of embarrassment had kicked them both in the shin at once.

Hinata looked at Naruto, who was, at the moment, holding a bright pink bra, with cups twice as large as he would have thought they should be. Attached to them were a tiny pair of matching panties, barely large enough to cover anything at all.

As if in unison, both their faces turned a dark red. And as if they weren't embarrassed enough, at that very moment, Neji Hyuga walked by.

"Hey Hinata, I'm ba...OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL"S GOING ON!?!"

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. Hinata eyes turned all white. Her body fell back onto the bed.

Naruto looked at Neji and blood rocketed out of his nose all over the carpet. He grabbed two tissues and jumped out the window.

He went straight home and just layed in bed. The only thing that he could think about was her wearing that bra and those panties. He tried to ignore it but suddenly he imagined her taking her bra and panties OFF. At this he blushed, and felt a bulge forming in his pants.

Meanwhile, Hinata woke up in her bed with Neji standing over her. Her face was still a deep red.

"Neji...I..uh"

"It's ok Hinata, just get some rest."

"um...o...ok"

With that, Neji left the room, closing the door behind him, and Hinata fell asleep, dreaming that Naruto was removing her bra and panties...

_so that's chapter one. Hoped you liked it. If not, well, read a different god damn story you son of a bitch...so thanks for reading - TheBluDevil_


	2. avoidance

_I don't own Naruto_

**Waking Up**

**Chapter II – Avoidance**

Hey, it's chapter two (for those of you who can't count) and if your reading this, i guess you liked chapter one. However, just because this is chapter two, doesn't mean you can flame me. So please, for your safety, as well as mine, please don't flame me, or I'll kill you.

_Thanks you for all the reviews. I never expected to get 12 reviews 2 weeks. So keep reviewing._

Naruto awoke a bit earlier than usual. He looked over at his alarm clock and noticed he had a good twenty minutes until it went off. He tried to go back to sleep but WHAM! Right there was the picture of Hinata. "Awwww man... I'm never gonna get that picture out of my head. What should I do."

He thought about it for a second, and a thought popped in his head. "If I just avoid Hinata today, maybe I'll forget that annoyingly hot image of her..." He inevitably thought of her in her in her pink undies. Slowly but surely, blood began to leak from his nose. He then imagined her reaching back and unhooking the bra...BAM! Blood shoot out of his nose like a rocket shooting out of some... uh... rocket... launching... tube-thingy. Anyway, He realized he needed to get out and train to take his mind off things. In a hurry, he just crammed the whole box of tissues, including the box, in to his nose. He ran outside and took off down the road in search of a training partner.

Meanwhile, at the Hyuga mansion...

Hinata woke up to the sound of Neji banging on her door. "Hinata, it's 8:00, it's time to go train." She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. Then she looked at the floor. Laying there was the bra and panties that Naruto had found the night before. It made her blush. "Hinata, come on. Get up" She sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. She felt strange. Her... nether region felt... wet. She looked at the bed and there was a huge wet spot in the middle of the bed.

At first she thought she wet herself, but then she remembered her dream. Especially the part where Naruto did his clone jutsu and then all four of him started to... "HINATA! GET UP!" His yelling broke her train of thought. She immediately changed her clothes. She decided to wear her new underwear, a black shirt, and the coat and pants Naruto had put away(nothing to do with his touching them, of course).

"HINATA!?! OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR BEFORE I BRE..." She opened the door a crack and just looked at him. "Oh, your awake. Imagine that..." He muttered. He looked into her room and he caught a whiff of some strange smell. "Hinata, what's that smell?"

She blushed a little. "Um... nothing, I... uh... I just... why do you ask?"

"It smells like the time I spent the night at Tenten's house." She turned a deep dark red. "Do you two get the same perfume? Cuz that's what she said it was."

She suppressed a laugh. "Um... yeah... it's my perfume..."

"Oh ok. Well hurry up, uncle said we have to have a rematch of our fight in the chunin exams." And with that, he turned and left.

Hinata exited her room, and locked the door so nobody would find out about her "dream." As she walked down the many hallways, she decided the only way to get her crush back to normal was to avoid Naruto all day.

Across town...

Naruto ran down the streets looking for the first ninja he could find. He saw Kiba talking to his sister. 'Hey, there's Kiba. Wait, he reminds me of Hinata cuz he's on her team...' He just ran past him and took a left down another road.

He saw Tenten and Ino. 'Crap, they always hang out with Hinata..." He ran past them and took a right.

Now he saw Shikamaru. 'whew...WAIT. HIS HAIR IS ALMOST THE SAME COLOR AS HERS... DAMMIT...' He kept running and took another right.

This time he saw Choji. 'whew...nothing.' He ran up and watched for a second as he ate a bag of chips. "Hey, Choji."

He turned around and looked at the blonde shinobi. "Hey munch munch Naruto. Whatch'ya munch munch doin'?"

"Nothin, just wanted to know if you wanted to train together."

"Sure burpwait, what's with the tissue box."

"Oh, sorry." He pulled it out and threw it into a nearby trash can.

"So, anyway Naruto. Asuma's out with Kurenai at the moment, so

They walked off into a small wooded area, and just began to spar. Naruto started with his all famous 'Shadow Clone Jutsu', but Choji mowed them down with his 'Human Boulder' technique.

Somewhere nearby...

Hinata cringed when she felt Neji's fingers jab into her gut. He had just begun the 8 trigrams 64 palms technique, and she already was tired from fight she had put up.

"Two palms!" She took a step back.

"Four palms!" She began to lose her balance.

"Eight palms!" She stumbled backwards.

"Sixteen Palms" Blood slowly leaked into her mouth.

"Thirty-Two palms!" She began to black out.

"Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four palms!" The final hit knocked her onto her back. She just looked up at the sky. 'Naruto, will I dream about you again?' Everything faded into darkness.

Hours later...

"Gosh Choji, you need to stop using that stupid human boulder move."

"Well then YOU should stop making clones of yourself."

They approached Naruto's favorite ramen shop.

"Hey, old man. Get me and Naruto the biggest thing you've got." At this, the man smiled, and went right to work.

Choji looked outside. He noticed Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba all ran by.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hmm."

"Kurenai's team minus Hinata just ran by. You think something happened."

The image came back to his head. 'Fuck' "Hmm... maybe. You should go check it..." He was cut off by two bowls at least 3 feet in diameter being placed on the table. Each filled past the top with ramen. A single noodle more and it may have over flowed.

Choji spoke up "Oh sweet Jesus..." Naruto swore he saw a tear form in Choji's eye, but he had one himself making it hard to see. As if in unison, both genin practically threw themselves onto the ramen, slurping it up with their chop sticks of fury.

At the hospital...

Hinata was unconscious, yet she was blushing. This was because she was dreaming of Naruto, but the people standing around her didn't know this. Then, that all familiar smell began to arise. Everyone (Shino, Kurenai, Kiba, Neji, and a nurse) could smell it.

Neji spoke up. "What the... when did she put on perfume?"

Kurenai and the nurse began to blush, Kiba didn't get it, and Shino realized what it was because it smelled almost like the scent his female bugs release. Kurenai and Shino both realized that she was dreaming about Naruto. She came back to consciousness, but she was still weak. She stayed there to rest up a little, and soon, she was asleep again, having the same dream.

While this was happening...

Naruto and Choji split up and left for their houses. Naruto arrived at his house, and walked right in. He took a shower and put on his pajamas.

He laid down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling. He at one point thought of Hinata, and he felt a bulge start to grow.

'I can't take this. Tomorrow, I'm going to see just what she looks like with her clothes off. Even if I have to risk getting arrested.' He looked out the window at the Anbu across the street. He looked at Naruto for a second, and then disappeared. 'Heh...'

_Well, it wasn't the best, but hey. Please review. Thnx_

_p.s. He does try to see Hinata naked next chapter, and he seeks the assistance of an old friend._


	3. fuck fuck fuck

_me no own naruto_

**Waking Up**

_holy fucking god I got 31 reviews in 2 chapters. Thnx everybody. My goal for ch. 3 is 50. so review!!!!!_

_special thnx to Kunoichihinata14 and Ruto Kuntai for titles like SIR and TheBluDevil-sama._**  
**

**Chapter III – Fuck Fucking Fire Balls Of Fuck**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! "Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu." FWSHHHHHH-BOOM! Sasuke stared at the now smoking hole in his wall. Thats the second time this week...and it's Monday. "damn... guess I got to go train with Kakashi..." He stood up and looked into the mirror. Then he looked at me holding a camera. WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU...FUCK MAN, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE! FUCKING FIRE STYLE: FIRE FUCKING BALL JUTSU! FWSHHHH-BOOM!

Naruto woke up to explosions in the distance. "Stupid Blu and his fucking cameras..." He walked over to his closet. "Hmmmm...what to wear..." He pushed past the tuxedo, the bunny suit, the santa suit, the ass-end of a horse costume, a pirate suit, an inuyasha outfit, a Sasuke outfit, "AH-HA! My signature orange jumpsuit." He quickly got dressed and looked out where the anbu had been standing the night before. "Shit...This is gonna suck so bad..."

Naruto walked down the street towards the ramen shop. He arrived and took his seat. "Hey old man, give me the regular."

"coming right up, Naruto." The second he sat down the bowl, he knew something was up, because he didn't have to worry about losing his hand to the boy. "What's up Naruto?"

"Well, theres this girl, and...well...I think I might like her a little maybe..."

"HAHAHA I DON'T BELIEVE THIS. NARUTO UZAMAKI HAS A CRUSH!"

"QUIET OLD MAN IT'S...kinda personal...AND I'D LIKE TO THINK OF IT AS MORE THAN A CRUSH..."

"MORE than a crush huh? Well it's not like the two of you are uh..." He nudged the blonde shinobi with his elbow. "You know...riding the hobby horse...you catch my drift?"

Naruto's eye twitched. Of course he WANTED to ride the hobby horse, but he would need to get to Hinata to feel that way first. Plus if Neji found out...Oh boy...That would be bad... "No old man...that's just gross." He scarfed down his ramen and got up to leave.

"Well don't do anything i wouldn't do..." 'great advice old man, like i know what you would do in this kind of situation...'

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata woke up late...but it didn't matter because she was in the hospital. She looked around the room a little. "That was a peaceful rest..." The rest was peaceful, but her dream had not been the same. In her dream, she and Naruto almost broke her bed. She look sat up when a nurse entered the room.

"Well miss Hyuga...You're all set. You can leave at any time. Just stop by the front desk on your way out." Just like that she walked out.

Hinata got the last of her crap and headed for the door. BAM! Anko walked in, blocking off the only exit. "Hey Hinata. Have a nice dream?" Hinata turned red...wow...big surprise there. "So, who was it? Sasuke? He is a hottie. Kiba? You do always hang out with him. Or maybe Shino...I could only imagine what those bugs would feel like in my-"

"NO! IT WAS NARU-" She realized what she had done. She yelled the name of the one boy she desperately needed to fu...get to know. She turned a darker red.

"Anko you idiot. You know she would only ever think of Naruto." Kurenai walked in. This feat, however, was a miracle. Kurenai walked into the room with one eye slightly more open then the other, she was having trouble standing, and she had a feint red hue to her face. She was drunk.

"Kurenai-sensei, you said you'd never tell anyone..."

"Oh please, she can't hold as much liquor as an ANT, and i knew she had some gossip in that head of hers. So I slipped some of my special vodka into her Shochu, and bam, Hinata loves Naruto and she's at the hospital having fuck dreams about him."

"I...I...I...special vodka?"

"198 proof vodka.(99 alcohol by volume for those who don't know what "proof" means.) I carry some in my flask. I'd show you but in this state, Kurenai might kill me to get some."

"..." Hinata just looked at Anko. She just walked past her and tried to forget the whole mess. She approached the front counter, and the lady gave her a form to sign. As she turned to leave after signing it, Anko walked up to her.

"You should express your feelings for him. Else he won't want to be with you." Hinata felt strange having heard this from Anko. "I said that because Kurenai can't say it, on account of her being passed out on your hospital bed."

"oh...well...thanks for the advice...Anko..." She turned and walked away. Anko stood watching her walk away.

"I wonder what Kakashi's up to...maybe he's in the mood for some icha icha of his own..."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto was walking towards the Hyuga manor, because if your going to spy on someone, you should go to their house. As he was coming upon it, he noticed that Hinata was walking towards it from the other direction. He quickly jumped into the bushes. As he poked his head out, he noticed that she hadn't noticed him. She turned through the front gate, and up to the front door. As she walked into the house, he came up with a plan.

Naruto sat in the bushes behind the Hyuga manor waiting carefully. He had seen the balcony, and he knew her room was next to Neji's. As he climbed up a tree so he would have a better view of the balcony. He saw the silhouette of a girl concealed by only a towel. He felt a bulge begin to form in his pants. He watched in anticipation as the girl walked slowly towards the balcony door. He felt the bulge growing steadily until finally the girl reached the door. She opened it and walked out. As she stared at the stars she left the towel fall to the ground. Naruto felt his...uh oh...

Naruto looked at the girl. Realizing this was NOT Hinata. It was, in fact, Hanabi Hyuga, the sister of Hinata. The young girl bent over and picked up the towel to walk back inside. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Then, looking over, he saw that Hinata's balcony was on the OTHER side of Neji's room. Naruto quickly moved over there, and got into a good stalking spot. There he lied in wait while Hinata...GOT INTO THE SHOWER!!

His bulge was growing harder and longer every second. Unfortunately he only actually saw her from behind while she changed. He sat there contemplating what he would do when he saw the front. But what he didn't expect was that she would be the kind of girl to be a fast changer. Within fifteen seconds, she was done and she turned her exposed body.. As he saw her leg stretch out...he saw her...wearing a nightie...'DAMN' He NEEDED to see her naked. Suddenly she stopped and looked around. She looked out the clear balcony door straight out at where he was hiding. Then a look shot across her face. A look of fear.

"OH MY GOD I THINK SOMEONE IS WATCHING ME OUTSIDE!!" Her father busted into the room.

"Don't worry honey. I'll personally kill who ever that is out there." Naruto freaked. He dropped into the bushes below the tree and hid. He heard the door slide open, and somebody step out.

'OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE OH MY GOD' He heard a rustling in a nearby bush. A man in all black darted out and towards the fence. Hiashi jump at the man and hit him with the same attack he hit the cloud ninja with in that one episode where he hits that cloud ninja with that one attack. The man fell instantly, and blood slowly leaked onto the ground.

An anbu jumped down into the grounds next to Hiashi. "I'll take from here Mr. Hyuga." He bowed and took the man's body. He lept into the air and onto a nearby building. He jumped again and this time left Naruto's range of vision.

'OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT IF HE FINDS ME OH MY GOD' He watched as Hiashi jumped up onto the balcony and patted Hinata on the head.

"Don't worry honey. He's gone now." He left the room, and Hinata, still wearing the nightie began to calm down a little. She stepped over to her bed and lie down. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, leaving Naruto to leave and run home before he was found.

Hinata's mind raced it slowly drifted between consciousness and sleep. She thought of Naruto, wishing he were the one to be spying on her and thinking something insane in the back of her head. 'I swear that tomorrow I will see Naruto naked. I swear.'

_-ooh nice and saucy. Sry it took so long but I've been busy. With what? Nothing. And if anyone here plays StarCraft, tell me your user name plz. I have TheBluDevil and my clan name. I won't tell u that here though :P _


	4. insert title here

_me no own naruto_

**Waking Up**

_well, i'm writing this listening to the rolling stones. Good band. But seriously, 49 REVIEWS? YOU GUY COULN'T MAKE ONE MORE FUCKING REVIEW? WHAT THE FUCK?... so, I've been busy lately, i've been watching a lot of "angry nerd" movies on It's a great site. Well I thought of a great joke for this chapter, unfortunately I won't be putting in a lemon until maybe chapter 6. What do you guys think about it? Well, whatever here goes nothing._

**Chapter IV – (Insert Chapter Title Here)**

Naruto stared at Hinata. She was wearing the sexy two-piece from the first chapter. She slowly strutted towards him. He couldn't help but feel turned on. She approached him, and upon reaching him, put one leg kinda between his, and her arms around his neck.

"Hey Naruto." She whispered. He was still. On the outside, he was cool and calm. But on the inside...'OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK OH MY GOD WHAT SHOULD I DO!?!' She slowly inched her lips towards his. As they met, she slowly caressed his lips with hers. Not knowing what the fuck he should do, he simply opened his mouth for her.

He felt her tongue enter, and begin to feel it's way around his mouth. He loved the feeling of it. He couldn't get enough of the warmth and taste of her mouth. She pulled away, and lowered herself to her knees. She rubbed his...ahem...a little.

"Pinch me I'm dreaming" Naruto announced.

"ooh. A bad boy huh. Okay." She stood and faced him. She reached out and grabbed his arm. She got a bit of skin between two fingers and began to squeeze...

Naruto sat up from his bed to realize that not only was that whole thing a dream, but he had literally ASKED her to end it. "MOTHERFUCKER!"

Outside, a small child began to cry at the sudden outburst, as the child and his mother ran for safety.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After getting dressed, Naruto decided to go train with Kakashi. Yeah...Fat chance. He headed off in the direction of his house. Upon arrival, he noticed a strange smell, and what looked like a mark on the window. It was the shape of a body. "hmm. Wonder what Kakshi-sensei was doing last night."

He knocked on the door. A few moments later Anko answered the door. "Umm...Hello..What are you doing at Kakashi-Sensei's?"

Anko very quickly replied (as in too fast for Naruto to understand) "What Hinata wants to do to you...Ahem"

"What did you say?"

"I said...keeping him company overnight. You know those lonely nights. They really suck hard.(thats a fucking pun) So I thought I'd come over and...talk some business with him.(another fucking pun) So anyway, why are you here? Want some training?(again...A fucking pun)"

"Um...not from you. I'd rather Kakashi-sensei teach me."(this one is NOT a fucking pun. He didn't get any of the three puns Anko said.)

"Ummm...(realizing his stupidity) okaaaayyyyy...I don't think so. Kakshi's gonna be a little tired."

"Oh. Were you two training last night?(not a pun, rather ignorance)

"Yup. We trained as hard as we could. And no matter how hard he pushed, I'd like to think I came out on top.(some more fucking puns) But I've got to go. Got some stuff to clean. (pun. Although...i wonder what it is?) See ya Uzumaki."

"Bye" Learning that Kakshi was tired from all his..."training"...Naruto decided to walk around for something to do.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata slowly walked through the town. She had decided that tonight she would see Naruto without clothes. First of all, she had to think of a plan. At first she was gonna wait for him at his house, but thought it would be too much wait and anticipation. Then she decided to just follow him around.

After a shit load of walking, she came across a spar between Kiba and Shino. She hurried over to them, catching their attention. "Hey Kiba. Hey Shino"

"Oh. Hi Hinata. Me and Shino were just sparring. Wanna join?"

"Um...No thanks. Hey, have either of you seen Naruto around?"

"No not me. I just got up like an hour ago."

"An hour? Kiba, it's three 'o' clock."

"So? I was up late. There was a documentary on the connection of people and animals. I figured that me and Akamaru should watch it and try and learn something. It was a piece of shit though. Not like me and Akamaru at all."

Shino looked at him. "You're a dumbass. Your family is one of a kind."

"Oh...I guess that makes sense."

Shino turned towards Hinata. "I saw Naruto walking towards the ramen shop. He was with some tall as hell motherfucker. Had white hair, a huge fucking scroll on his back, and he seemed like a good friend of Naruto's."

"Dude, Shino." Shino faced Kiba. "You need to lay off the curse words." Shino turned back to Hinata to find she was already running off.

"THANKS SHINO! THANKS KIBA! SEE YA LATER!"

Kiba and Shino just stared at her as she ran off.

"Man she has a nice ass."

Shino looked at Kiba as if he was an insane autistic samurai.

"Fuck. I said that out loud didn't I."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto sat slurping some ramen next to Jiraiya. "So, Pervy-Sage, you think you could train me a little today? Theres nothing to do, and I haven't trained since i sparred that fucking fat-shit Choji."

"First of all, my name is Jiraiya, and second, Choji's fat because his family's jutsus are based around using not only size, but turning their excess energy (fat) into chakra."

"Oh...Well that explains a lot. Still, will you train me later?"

"Sorry Naruto. I got a...meeting with Tsunade later on. I'm gonna...help with some...uh...paperwork."

"Oh. That figures. Well thanks for the ramen. I'll see ya later."

Before Jiraiya could say a thing, Naruto took off, leaving Jiraiya to pay.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata rounded a corner to see Naruto turn the corner at the other end of the street. 'There he is.' She began to follow him. As she made it to where he turned, she noticed she was closer to him now. 'Hmmm...He's really taking his time.'

She slowly gained on him, until she was walking a few yards behind him. He was headed for his house, and she was going to follow. As he started to realized someone was following him, he decided to speed up. He began jogging towards his house, until he looked back to see nobody was there.

From a nearby tree, Hinata watched as Naruto shrugged the whole thing off. She resumed the trail, and he soon took off running. She ran after him. He turned around a corner, and Hinata knew he might be waiting, so she pressed against the wall and crept towards the corner.

As she inched closer, she tried to concentrate. 'On the count of three I'll go around the corner.'

'One.'

'Two.'

"THREE!"

She darted around, and at the same time, Naruto darted around from the other side. She realized this first, and pulled back, only yo have Naruto crash into her. They both fell, with Naruto on top of her, and upon hitting the ground, Hinata's head hit the ground, causing her to black out for a moment.

She awoke several seconds later, to find Naruto unconscious on top of her. She felt a hard bump against her lower thigh. 'Is that his...' He soon woke up, to find his head buried between Hinata's cleavage, and Naruto Jr. (his penis) pressing at her thigh through his pants.

He quickly jumped to his feet, offering his hand to her in an attempt to hide his blush. She took his hand, to find a spot of blood was on her shirt between her breasts. Both blushing like hell, Naruto rubbed the back of his head to try and think of something.

"Well...I gotta go, sorry about running into ya like that."

"Um...It's...Okay Naruto..."

"Um...yeah...well see ya."

He took off down the road. Hinata stood there thinking for a second. Then fainted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She woke up and it was getting dark. She was in a back road so nobody had seen her. 'Naruto's got to be at home.' Still not fully recovered from the incident, Hinata took off down the road, stumbling every now and then.

Upon arriving, she noticed that most of the lights were on. 'Guess he is home.' She lept onto the roof, and stepped onto the wall. She carefully maneuvered down to his bedroom window. As she reached it, she lied down on the wall, and crept towards the window. She peered in and saw...

HOLY SHIT FUCK MUSHROOMS

sorry. She looked in and there he was. Naruto was in the shower, but the door was cloudy from the steam, and she couldn't see a thing.

"Byakugan"

She used her kekkei genkai to peer past the door and steam...'ooh la la'

She saw that he didn't have a hard-on, but he was pretty big. Or, he was bigger than the time she accidentally saw Neji's while fighting him. He was also bigger than the time she looked at Shikamaru's during a battle, and bigger than Kiba's from walking in on him in an all gender bathroom, same for Sasuke, and of all of them, Lee was the closest. She saw his once when she used the byakugon in her battle against Neji in the Chunin exams.

So basically, he was big.

She felt herself start to become aroused at the sight. Then finally, she heard the water shut off, and the door open...

_HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER_

_sorry folks. My creative juices are low. (not a pun) I have one funny ass thing left, but I'm saving it for chapter 5. So I'll see y'all next time. And if you don't review, you'll see me when you least expect it..._

_-TheBluDevil_


	5. i'm flattered

_me no own naruto_

**Waking Up**

_okay, so I figured I'd try and update quickly to make up for the cliffhanger. I thought about this for two weeks, so enjoy. Oh, by the way, I'm listening to Nine Inch Nails : Closer. (for those of you who don't know...the chorus goes " I wanna fuck you like an animal. I wanna feel you from the inside. I wanna fuck you like an animal. My whole existance is flawed. You get me closer to god.") So anything I write at the beginning may be a bit OOC._

**Chapter V – I'm Flattered**

Hinata climbed up to the window, laying flat against the wall. She looked in, and noticed the shower door was all steamed up.She felt herself start to become aroused at the sight. Then finally, she heard the water shut off, and the door open...

Naruto stepped out of the shower. He was butt naked. He reached for a towel, and began to dry himself off. Hinata couldn't believe how perverted she was. She admired his handsomeness for a second, before turning her attention a bit further south. She found herself staring at...Naruto Jr, and it made her start to get a bit...wet...in her downstairs area.

Naruto suddenly made a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Smoke filled the room, and as it cleared, Hinata looked at the one naked clone. The clone made a hand sign.

"Transformation Jutsu"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shikamaru and Ino scurried down the street. This was why Shikamaru went out with her. Well, that and the sex. She was so unpredictable. Even a genius like him couldn't predict what she would do some times. Tonight they were gonna go to the park and do it in the middle of one of the many wide open areas it offered.

The only problem was that Shikamaru's mom had seen him leave, and sent his father out to find him and see what he was up to.

They ran down the road. Most houses on both sides had all the lights off. They would occasionally pass one with a couple on.

"Ino, what if somebody sees us. We'll get in so much trouble. Especially since both my parents still think I'm a virgin."

"Oh don't be a whiner. That old kook of a father of yours will never find us. We Yamanaka's come up with the wildest ideas some times." Unfortunately, the thought of Shikaku going to seek Inoichi, Chouza, and Chouji.

"Don't worry Shikaku. If she's anything like me, she'll try and take him somewhere we won't look for her."

"Inoichi...anybody would do that. Why would you hide where they would think to check?"

"...Shut up Chouza..."

"Well, I guess a man who can't even give his wife a _son_ couldn't be expected to be all that great."

"Good one Chouza"

"So I wonder where those two went?" Chouji said wonderingly. He knew Shikamaru better than anyone, and he knew none of this was his idea. "They're probably running around in the east part of town."

-in the west part of town-

"Okay. I think we're almost there Shika-kun. I hope you're ready for some..." she stopped and put her lips close to his ears. "sweet sweet lovin'."

He blushed. They looked over at the park. Shikamaru glanced over at the light flowing from a nearby house window.

"Wait a second Ino. Isn't that Naruto's house?" She looked over at it.

"Yeah I think so why?"

"Well it looks like somebody is looking in through one of his windows."

"Hey, you're right."

"Should we check it out?"

"Um...Don't you want to uh..."

"Well not in front of the camera man." They both looked at TheBluDevil.

"Oh yeah. That would be a little weird huh." Ino said. Blu nodded. "Fine. We'll go check it out. But afterwards, Blu is leaving and we're doin' it. Got it?" Blu and Shikamaru both shook their heads in approval, careful not to make her more angry than she already was.

The three of them ran towards the house. As they got closer they ducked into the bushes.

"Wait, why I am I hiding? I'm the camera man. I already know what happens, plus I'm allowed to be there. In fact I have a clone up there." They all looked, and the clone stared back at them. Just then, he exploded into smoke. "Well I'll see you two later. I got to film the big secret all these unimportant events are delaying. Good luck with your hobby horse you two." He ran up to the building, and immediately began to film through the window.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata stared into the room.

"Transformation Jutsu"

The room again filled with smoke. Hinata stared at the smoke. As it cleared, it revealed a girl with dark hair. It was a mixture of purple and black. It was even length almost the whole way around, except for her bangs, which were at least twice as long. She wore a cream colored jacket with a yellow and red fire patch on the shoulder. She wore black pants, and her headband hung around her neck. (the clone turned into Hinata dumb-shit)

Hinata began to blush. She couldn't believe that Naruto felt this way about her. She felt Happy, and at the same time flattered. She felt herself reaching the wettest she had ever been. Even wetter than when she had that dream and Naruto used his 'special' Naruto barrage (wink wink).

Naruto approached the clone. "I love you Hinata" She felt a little jealous. Naruto hugged the fake and pulled her into a deep kiss. Hinata smiled. The fake broke the kiss and pushed Naruto onto the bed. She took off the jacket to reveal her Pink Bra. The top of her panties showed from the waist of her pants.

She walked over to him and got on top of him. They again began kissing.

The real Hinata felt her happiness reach a whole new level. She now had no reason not to tell Naruto about her feelings. She found herself losing concentration. She began to fall into a deep blush. Then...everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata awoke in the hospital...again. Shikamaru and Ino stood over her.

"Um...Ino? What are you doing here?"

"We found you in the bushes by Naruto's House." A blush formed on Hinata's cheeks. "What were you doing?" She asked, with a smile coming a cross her face.

"Um...I uh...I had found something of his and I was returning it."

"Really? What was it?"

"A uh..uh...um...it was his wallet."

"His wallet huh? Were you delivering it through his bathroom window?" She blushed deeper.

The room filled with silence. Suddenly Shikamaru spoke up.

"Do I smell Ino's perfume?"

Again there was silence. Hinata exploded "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE! I'D BE SO EMBARRESED! PLEASE DON'T TELL! ESPECIALLY NOT KURENAI OR MY DAD!"

"Don't worry Hinata. We and the nurses are the only ones who know you're here. And your secret is safe with us." She nudged Shikamaru. "Right Shikamaru?"

"What? Oh, sure. I guess it would be troublesome if I had you mad at me."

"Good enough. Anyway, are you going to tell him?"

"I...I...I guess so. If I don't I'll never get to be with him. And he'd probably go for Sakura soon anyway."

"Yeah. Well you better tell him. I'm not good with secrets."

"Okay. Thanks Ino. Thanks Shikamaru. I guess I'll see you two some time." She got out of the bed. "I'm gonna go find Naruto. Thanks again for not telling any one." She ran off.

"Hey Shika-kun. We're finally alone. And here's a comfy bed. Want to take care of last nights unfinished business?"

"Sure." He began removing his shirt.

"Good. But we've got to hurry, 'cuz thy're probably going to put another person in here when she checks out."

He jumped on the bed, and she on top of him. "I'll Bet Asuma's doing something like this with Kurenai _right now_."

"Yeah."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata ran throughout town. She checked the ramen shop. He was inside. She approached him.

"Naruto, can I talk to you outside for a second?"

"Hmm? Oh hi Hinata."

"Who's the girl Naruto? Is this the girl you were talking about with Jiraiya the other day?" Teuchi's comment made Hinata blush.

"Yeah it is old man."

"Um...Please Naruto?"

"Oh sure. Hey old man. Keep my ramen warm for me okay?"

"Yeah sure. Anyone who spends at least a meal a day here can get whatever service they want."

"I'll be back in a second old man."

They stepped into the middle of the street. "What did you want Hinata?"

"Naruto...I...I...uh...I...lo...love you..."

HAHAHA ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!!

_sorry guys. I don't know what to do for his reaction so i put in a cliffhanger. But I'll try and update soon so no worries. Please review. -TheBluDevil_


	6. blush blush

_I don't own naruto_

**Waking Up**

_hey guys (and gals) I saw some good shit this time. Go to albinoblacksheep dot com, and go to flash videos, political, 9/11 marketing. It's so fucking FUNNY. I'm listening to the beatles this week. Eleanor Rigby and all that. I also watched Clerks and Clerks II. Now those are some funny movies. Anyway,i hope you like it. By the way, i'll try not to put a cliffhanger...and one more note...to RasenganFin...Yes, I do love puns._

**Chapter VI – Blush Blush**

"What did you want Hinata?"

"Naruto...I...I...uh...I...lo...love you..."Not that I have to tell you, but at this, her face lit up past theslight hue, beyond the mediocre (mee-dee-oh-ker, just for you dumb shits out there) hue, just by the deep hue, to a deep deep red resembling that of a Dr. Pepper can (23 flavors, which is ironic because 2/3 is .666)

Naruto was, for once in his life, utterly speechless. Couldn't even mutter a 'wow', a 'wha', or a 'gee thats quite interesting.' He stared in awe at the girl who had what seemed to have chosen the most random time to confess her lover for him. Not only that, but this meant that she was one of a VERY select few who have it hot for Sasuke.

"Hin...Hinata...I..." His mind raced. Everything makes sense now, why she stares all the time, why she follows him, why the girls asked him to carry her stuff. He came to realize that over the past few days, he has lost his love for Sakura, and replaced it with the young Hyuga heir.

"N...Naruto?" She broke him from his thoughts. He was confident now. He knew now how he felt, and how to show it.

"Hinata...I LOVE YOU TOO!" He through his arms around her and put his lips against hers. She was trying to kiss him back, but he could tell she wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind at this point.

His words echoed through her. 'I Love You too...Love you too...Love you... Love...' I'll give you one guess to figure out what happens next. Wow, how did you guess? She passed out, leaving a small trail of saliva connecting their lips, until her head slammed into the ground. When she fell completely to the ground, Naruto sighed.

"I saw that coming." He bent down to pick her up.

RRRIIIPPP

He sat still. His eye began to twitch. He let out another sigh. "Dammit...and all my other jumpsuits are in the wash..." He picked up her still body, and walked off towards the hospital.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was dark outside as Naruto entered the Hospitol with Hinata's body on his shoulder. "Hinata again?" the nurse asked, immediately taking a position to begin entering information into her computer.

"Yeah" Naruto answered, heading towards the regular room.

He walked in, and layed her down on the bed.

"N...Nar...Naruto..." He glanced at her. She was still asleep, but she looked almost...worried. "Naruto...don't leave me..." He stood up and scurried over to the bed.

"Don't worry Hinata. I'm here." She began to smile. He stared at her cute little face.

'She's so beautiful' he thought to himself. He began to reassure himself that he loved her over Sakura. He remembered when he wanted Sakura to stop talking to Sasuke and tell him she loved him, not stupid old Sasuke.

He gently placed the back of his hand against her face. 'Her skin is really soft.' He continued to rub his hand on her cheek.

"Naruto...I love you..." He withdrew his hand, causing her to get a cautious look on her face. He quickly put it back., and her expression returned to it's calm, happy position. He stared at her, feeling energized from her peaceful aura.

"I love you too Hinata." He leaned down and lightly kissed her on the cheek. "Okay Hinata, I have to go home for now. I'll be back first thing tomorrow." He kissed her again.

He stood up to leave. As he walked towards the door, a nurse stopped him.

"Excuse me sir." He turned and looked at her. "It's a little late for you to be here. Are you her boyfriend?" He stood and thought for a second.

"Um...

OoOoO(meanwhile)OoOoO

"ssshhh...be quiet shika-kun...if they hear us we're gonna get in so much trouble."

"geez Ino, why in the world are we in a hospital?"

"because I thought it would be fun to do it in the same room as an old senile guy who can't tell whats happening."

"Ino, that's your grandpa"

"and he's senile and confused all the time, what of it?"

"sometimes I wonder how the most insane member of the ino-shika-cho trio is the girl."

"and sometimes I wonder why the only member of the ino-shika-cho trio who would rather complain than have some kinky sex is a guy."

"I didn't say I don't like sex, I just enjoy it more when I don't have to worry about making you squeal louder than a freakin' police siren."

"Hey you make pretty loud sounds when you climax too ass hole."

"yeah well I think you should...wait...I think I hear Naruto's voice in the next room."

"you do? I wonder what he's doin' here?"

"Let's check it out."

"aww, but shika-kun...what about our sex?"

"don't worry, we'll do it in a second." He got up and slowly opened up the door, peaking his head out. He saw Naruto standing in the doorway in the room next to his, talking to a nurse standing in the hall.

"It's a little late for you to be here. Are you her girlfriend?"

Naruto stared at her, contemplating his answer. "Um...yeah. I am. Why?"

"Oh, okay then, please finish your business, we just need to close the building for the night soon."

"okay , thanks." He walked into the room, out of Shikamaru's view.

"good night Hinata. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out of the room, and down the hall.

"well, looks like Naruto and Hinata have finally jumped to the next stage of their relationship."

"Good for them, but now it's time that we got to the-"

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THERE!?!"

Shikamaru turned to see the nurse running towards them. "OH SHIT RUN INO!" The two of them ran and jumped out of the window they had earlier used to get into the room.

Naruto walked out of the hospital, just as he heard a loud thump in the bushes.

"Forgot it was the forth floor huh Shikamaru?"

"ow...thanks for breaking my fall Shika-kun. Your spine's really cushy."

"awwww...how troublesome..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto walked up to his front door. He pulled out his key, and unlocked the door. As he stepped inside, he looked around at his messy little place he had. "I better clean this place up so I can bring Hinata over tomorrow..." He began to clean stuff up. He picked up some crap, put down some crap, cleaned off some crap, threw away some crap, emptied some crap, fixed up some crap, until he passed out after falling over himself from being tired.

_Yes I know it has taken an ETERNITY for me to update, but sorry. I've been busy lounging around and playing super smash brothers melee. By the way, does anybody have any info on SSB: Brawl for the wii? Anyway, please don't be mad that it's been a month and a half and there was no lemon. But i'm already working on one, and i SWEAR ON MY LIFE that the next chapter will have it. OH GOD THE ANTICIPATION. But at least there wasn't a cliff hanger right?_

_Thnx for reading, so PRESS THE FUCKING REVIEW BUTTON!!! -blu_

_p.s. I have been watching shippuuden online, and i've seen up to 18. I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE FIGHT TO START!?!_


	7. smells like lemons

_I don't own naruto_

**Waking Up**

_drum roll please. (badadadadadadadadadadadadada) Hello and welcome to chapter seven, (finally) of Waking Up! It's been anticipated (at the very VERY least), for over a year,and at last it is here. The Moment has arrived, to send our two lover down the proverbial path of ecstasy (not the drug...). So, without further adieu (except an apology for the wait... sorry ...) we may begin._

**Chapter VII – Smells kind of... lemony**

Naruto threw the load of orange jumpsuits into the dryer. He stood in a pair of boxers and his black tee. He set it, and walked into his living room.

"damn I'm bored. I need something to cheer me up." He made a hand sign, and a clone appeared in front of him. He pulled out a kunai, and stabbed it in the gut. POOF! He just stared into the smoke. "Heh...I guess the meaningless killing of my own clones can't cheer me up now. I finally find a girl who likes me, and she passes out when I try to kiss her. Figures." He looked out the window at the moon hanging high in the sky. "Guess I'll try to sleep." He layed out on the couch, and stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah right, like I could sleep with everything thats been happening hanging around in my mind. There's absolutely no way I'll be able to slee-" -He fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto awoke to a knock on the door. He sat up, putting his eyes directly in the path of the blazing sun. "sonnuvaBITCH" He quickly reestablished himself, and scurried to the door. He opened it and saw the body of Hinata Hyuga, with the glowing colorful dot that is retinal fatigue covering her head.

"Naruto, I came to make up for yesterday." She began to lunge at his lips.

Still unable to see her incoming face, Naruto replied, "What are you talki-" he was cut off, and thrown off balance, by the advancing Hyuga's lips attaching to his own. His mind suddenly jumped to the night before, when they kissed and she passed out, ruining the moment. This time, on the other hand, she was making him feel like passing out.

The duo stumbled back, and he fell, with Hinata following him down, her lips never removing from his. They began to kiss deeper, as he actually started to join in the effort.

They lied on the floor, engaged to each other in sudden passion. The kiss finally ended when Hinata drew back as to allow for breathing. Naruto stared into her gray circular eyes, as she stared into his blue spheres. They stared at each other for a short time, before they both closed their eyes and restarted the kiss. Naruto slowly led his tongue into her mouth, feeling hers, and her gums and teeth. She soon began to intermingle her tongue with his, the moment emotion in the air growing as all around them seemed to slow down, so that this one moment could last just a bit longer.

Suddenly, all of Naruto's pleasure ceased. He felt his nether regions rub against something. At the same moment in time, Hinata felt something hard rub against her thigh. They both blushed. The kiss ended, and Naruto began shifting his weight, to try and move it away from her leg, but with no luck. As he squirmed beneath her, his manhood rubbed her leg more and more. She realized that this was going nowhere fast. She also realized that if they were going to do anything, she'd have to make the first move. (well, it's kinda like the third or fourth move, but whatever, it's a fucking expression.)

She began to rub her thigh against his length. This caused an unexpected release of breath from Naruto, tipping her off to the fact that he was in fact, enjoying the stimulation. She put her arms on the ground to either side of Naruto, giving her more support. She began to rub against his...well...penis, faster and faster. She could tell that it was still getting harder. She looked down at it, and saw that the tip of the head was exposed from beneath the opening in his boxers.

She moved herself closer to it, and she noticed that the whole time, the front door was hanging wide open. She got up, closed it, and walked back to Naruto, standing over him. She removed her coat, revealing her tighter than usual shirt. She slowly took that off, as well as her pants, leaving only her purple bra and panties.

At this, Naruto's penis reached it's peak in terms of length and ...hardness. Hinata got down on her knees, and began to rub the exposed tip with her index finger. Naruto began to squirm. She continued to rub, before pushing the boxers down, revealing the rest of the head. Naruto's head was going crazy. He didn't know what was going on. She seemed so out of character, but he was rather liking the new eccentric version of the Hinata he has always known.

She rubbed the head with her fingers, slowly pushing more and more of his dick out of the boxers. She abandoned the head, and put her whole hand around his shaft. She then began to stroke him, until she could no longer resist the temptation. She moved her head closer and closer to his manhood.

She was interrupted by him shifting himself so that he was on top of her. He turned, and moved his head so that it hovered just above her panties. He put two fingers onto her, and rubbed her through her panties. She immediately began to wiggle under the pleasure. He slowly worked his fingers, until her panties began to darken with moisture. He slid them down her legs, and tossed them aside. He began to rub his fingers on the now exposed vagina. She wiggled and writhed underneath of him, but was, in all, unable, and unwilling, to stop his attempts at her sex.

He suddenly inserted his middle finger. This sent a shock wave through her, and sent a moan into the air. He moved his finger in and out, soon adding his index finger, and then his ring finger. He noticed now how tight she was. The three finger he had in her were slowly stretching her open. He could feel her tightening around his fingers, and pulled them out, replacing them with his tongue.

At this, Hinata grabbed his dick, and began to lick the head, causing a breathe of warm air to be released across the exterior of her opening. They licked each others parts, trying to make the other climax first.

She began putting as much of his manhood in her mouth as she could fit, sliding it in and out of her mouth. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of Naruto's tongue licking her clit. She tried to hold it back, but the addition of a finger to the tongue on clit action sent her over the edge. A cascade of warm juices shot onto Naruto's face, as the extra burst sent him over the edge along with her. She felt his warm juices unload into her mouth and the back of her throat. She nearly choked, but opened her mouth and allowed some to be spit back onto his shaft.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji and Shikamaru walked down the road toward Naruto's house.

"So Shikamaru, what do you think Hinata went over to Naruto's house for?"

"They're probably making sweet love to each other."

Neji glared at him. "Dude, that's my freakin' cousin you're talking about."

"I was only joking. Besides, Hinata's too shy to admit she wants to play hide the sausage with him."

"Dude, come on, I don't want to have to see that in my mind."

"Heh, alright, but you have to admit that he does, in fact, make her hot."

"That's it Shikamaru, I'm gonna fucking kill you. But later, right now I need to see if Naruto will let me borrow his copy of Super Troopers. I love that god damn movie."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The couple lied on the ground, rebuilding their stamina. Naruto rolled off of Hinata, as she spit up the rest of his load. He licked what juice he could read, and wiped the rest off with his shirt.

"I love you Naruto" Hinata said, locking his lips to hers. She could taste herself on his tongue. It kind of turned her on.

Naruto broke the kiss. "I love you too, Hinata" He re initiated the kiss, as she felt his length start to grow back to it's bigger size.

The stepped back, and Naruto slipped out of his shirt and boxers, revealing his pecs and his abs. As Hinata took off her bra, Naruto could only stare at her perfectly smooth, creamy breasts. She saw his face turn to that of a hungry babies.

She stepped to him, and placed his hand on her breast. He began to caress it, allowing her to step back and fall onto the couch. She adjusted herself, and Naruto resumed his position on top of her, carefully caressing her other breast now. She started to moan in pleasure, so he upped the tempo by beginning to suck on her nipple. She arched her back slightly, as he pinched and squeezed the other. He continued to please her in this manner, when he noticed her getting wet again.

He realized that now was the time so he sat up, and opened a nearby drawer. As he removed a condom from the oak drawer, Hinata shifted one leg up onto the back of the sofa, opening her sex for entry, giving Naruto all the invitation he needed. He quickly slipped on the condom, and positioned himself in front of her opening.

He slowly touched the head to her exposed clit, and rubbed his manhood up and down her sex. She wrapped her legs around his waist in agonizing anxiety, and forced his tip into her, forcing out a low moan. He began to push in and out, not going to far in. She moaned each time he pushed in, increasing his pleasure constantly. He slowly entered deeper and deeper, until he felt a wall a some sort. He started to hesitate, causing Hinata to arch towards him, and tighten her legs around him.

The combined motions of her torso and her legs forced hid shaft far past her wall, until his entire length was nearly inside of her. She screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He started to pull back, but shot forward again, pushing out a mixture of Hinata's blood and juices from her opening.

Naruto quickened the pace, moving inside of hr, and back out, at an ever increasing rate. Her screams of pain were quickly drowned out by moans of pure delight, as she again started tightening her legs around him. They soon started moving against each other, pushing Naruto's rod in so deep, they nearly met hips.

Naruto could feel her muscles tightening around him, and he began to close in on his climax. Suddenly, Hinata rolled him over, causing both to fall off the couch, and jamming Naruto's length in as far as it could possibly go. She adjusted herself so that she was now on top of him, at a ninety degree angle.

She started moving up and down his shaft, Her interior walls closing around his length. She could feel her tension building up, and with one final drop, forcing his manhood as deep as it would go, she came, her juices leaking onto his waist, as his seed filled the latex covering around his length. They hugged, kissing each other one last time before he pulled out, peeled off the rubber, and tossed it into the trash can.

She collapsed onto his chest, as they both fell into sleep, lying in the middle of the floor, as the emotion melts away, and the bond between the two grows ever stronger...

_And with that, chapter seven comes to an end. I hope you liked it, considering that it took a good two weeks of planning, and three hours of non-stop typing. But hey, It's the least I can do for my loyal fans, who waited a year and a half, and still made sure to remind me of my duty. So, I will probably update again within a month or two, now that the hard part is out of the way. Oh, and plz don't burn me for the complete change in Hinata's personality, for it will be explained in chapter VIII. Thnx, and have a Merry Christmas. (or happy Hanukkah, or awesome Kwanzaa, or whatever...) -Blu_


	8. The Morning After

_I don't own Naruto, Hinata, or anyone else from the Naruto anime._

**Waking Up**

_I trust you all enjoyed the lemon last time, and have been waiting in anticipation for the set up that now awaits. We left off with our lovers lying on top of each other, naked, with Shikamaru and Neji rapidly approaching. Now let's see what happens next in…_

**Chapter VIII - The Morning After**

EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!

The duo was awakened suddenly when the dryer buzzer signaled that Naruto's clothes were dry. Hinata shrieked as she attempted to leap to her feet, momentarily passing out due to the lack of blood to her brain. Startled by the buzz and the shriek, Naruto brought his knees up and spread his legs for support. As he did this, Hinata fell onto his manhood and caused Naruto to release a shriek of his own, reawakening Hinata. She stood up cautiously , and began apologizing for the accidental injury, whilst Naruto lay on the floor in pain.

After a few minutes, Naruto found the strength to stand up. When he did, he looked at Hinata's perfect figure. He was entranced by all of her curves, by her creamy white, perfectly smooth skin, and by her dark, beautiful hair. She felt his eyes staring at her, and blushed.

"Naruto, stop staring, you're embarrassing me."

"Oh," he said as his concentration was broken "I was just admiring your body." He walked to the dryer, leaving her to blush even more from his last statement. He slipped on a pair of boxers, a shirt, and pulled one of his jumpsuits from the dryer, slipping it on. As he walked back out, he saw Hinata pulling her arm through the second of her coat sleeves. She turned and faced him, and held up her panties.

"They reek of…well, you know, and If I wear them somebody will smell it so I need to get home so I can bathe and change my clothes." She told him.

"Okay, I'll walk you home." he said. As he went for his shoes, somebody knocked on the door. "Coming." he yelled. This made Hinata giggle. He ignored his shoes for now, heading instead for the door. He opened it to see the faces of Neji and Shikamaru. He realized in an instant that if Neji found out what they did, he would have quite the awkward conversation. A conversation that would be followed by quite the beating from Hinata's cousin.

"Oh, hey guys." he said hoping that Hinata was doing something about the panties in her hands.

"Hey Naruto." Neji replied. "Hey Hinata." he said, glancing at Hinata, now hiding her panties behind her to keep her cousin from realizing what had happened. Unfortunately, as we all know, those eyes miss nothing.

"What's behind your back Hinata?" he asked.

"Um, nothing. Wh…why do you ask Neji?"

"Don't try to lie Hinata. My eyes see everything. You of all people should know that."

"Honestly Neji, th…there's nothing behind my back."

"Fine." Neji made a hand sign, and his Byakugan activated. He saw her panties behind her back, and he didn't know what to think. But then the slight smell of the room, and the fluids on her inner thighs made the reality of the scenario sink in. His facial expression was a great warning for Naruto.

As if in unison, Neji turned to glare at Naruto just as he began to back up and try to reason with the infuriated Hyuga.

"Neji Neji Neji think about this man, you don't want to hurt me man, wait, no stop, Neji."

"I am going to kill you Naruto." He ran after Naruto, who ran towards his back yard while throwing down chairs and other household objects. Neji, however, dodged these obstacles with ease while quickly catching up to Naruto.

"Wait Neji" Hinata yelled, stopping Neji and allowing Naruto to get a little more distance between him and the insane Neji. " It wasn't all his idea. We led each other into sex."

"Yeah Neji" Naruto added. "Besides, she was going to lose her virginity eventually."

"I know that but did you guys have to do it on your first date?"

"It wasn't a date dude." Naruto foolishly replied. "She just came over and we did it."

Shikamaru began to feel sorry for Naruto, even if he brought it upon himself. He decided to stop it. Then he changed his mind, and decided to wait for a minute and watch Naruto get beaten up.

Neji leapt at Naruto and tackled him to the ground. He began to pound his face in when Shikamaru stepped in to stop it. He whispered to Neji "you seem to forget that the first thing you ate with Tenten wasn't exactly FDA approved."

"Yeah but what Naruto and Hinata did was diff…"

"Although I guess that the FDA has yet to say anything about the meat Tenten had after that."

Neji sat speechless thinking about how he was different, and couldn't find anything. He looked down at Naruto and thought deeply about what to do.

Naruto wasn't sure what Shikamaru said to Neji, but blood was running down his face, the skin on his cheek bones were beginning to bruise, and he was getting a little tired of having Neji sit on him. "Uh, Neji?"

Neji punched Naruto in the face one last time before standing up and offering his hand in forgiveness. "I guess Ill let you off the hook Naruto."

"Um…sure, whatever." Naruto took his hand and hopped onto his feet. "I'm gonna go wash up." He walked inside as Hinata and Neji looked at each other and both awkwardly looked away.

"Come on Neji, Let's go." Shikamaru said. "Things are a bit awkward here. And I was supposed to be at Ino's place like 15 minutes ago. If I don't show up within half an hour of when I said I'd show up she'll know I'm not just being lazy."

"Okay, things were starting to get a little awkward anyway."

As they walked around the house to the road and turned and walked down the road, Hinata walked into the house to find Naruto waiting to walk her home. She noticed that much of his face was bruised and swollen, although the bleeding had stopped and what blood that had come out had been cleaned off.

"Oh, Naruto you look pretty banged up."

"Don't worry about it, I'm kind of a fast healer. But anyway, I'm ready to walk you home."

"Oh. Okay then, let's go."

They left and headed off towards her house, hand in hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So…so then Naruto was like, 'we didn't even go on a date, she just came over and we had sex.'

"Are you kidding me? What an idiot."

"Then Neji went crazy and started beating the crap out of him."

"Wow. What happened next."

"Oh, I reminded Neji that he deflowered Tenten in a very similar fashion."

"Heh, what a perv, at least you took me out to eat first. Although you had more to eat that night than I did…a lot more."

"Yeah I know."

"A lot more."

"Yeah yeah I get it Ino, sheesh."

"I mean, at least you got dessert."

"God Ino, I ate you I get already."

"…hey Shika-kun"

"Hm"

"Are you hungry now?"

"…"

"I thought so"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Thanks for walking me home Naruto. Now I can get a shower."

"Hey, no problem, I enjoyed talking to you."

"Um…would you like to come inside?"

He thought about it.

"I think I should probably get a shower of my own, but thanks for the offer."

"We could uh…you know…" she began to blush. "We could shower together."

Naruto was surprised by her straightforwardness. "Um…that was…wow…I didn't see hat coming. Although, when I think about it, I never would have expected you to just show up the way you did."

"Oh, let me explain." she said "Kurenai-sensei could tell I had feelings for you, so she told me I should go to you and tell you how I feel. She said that if I didn't, I might never get another chance, and that if I did, I would be a better person no matter what the outcome."

Quite plainly, Naruto was flabbergasted (utterly speechless for those who lack formal education). He stood open mouthed in amazement.

"What?" She asked in her embarrassment.

"You admitted your feelings because you feared I might not always be here to accept them?"

"yeah…why?"

"That's more un-shy than anything I myself have ever done. Wow"

"Naruto, you're embarrassing me."

"Oh, sorry. But anyway, I think that a shower with you would be great."

She smiled at him and said "okay, but be quiet on your way to my room, there are a lot of branches of the Hyuga clan, and many of the adults will be headed to bed at this hour."

"Don't worry, the pervy-sage taught me a lot about sneaking."

They entered the house and headed immediately down the hall towards her room. They often stopped and cautiously observed older Hyugas walking to their rooms.

As the neared the room, a door next to them began to open. Thinking quickly, Naruto got into one of the hallway hampers to hide. The Hyuga came into the hall and looked at Hinata with surprise.

"Hello Hinata, are you on your way to your room for the night?"

"Yes, I am, why?"

"Oh, just curious, I'm going to take this hamper down to the laundry room."

Naruto began to panic as Hinata tried to think of something.

"Oh, let me, you don't have to worry about it."

"Please, I insist Lady Hinata, I would not let you work your self on such a mundane task." He instantly went for the basket and began to lift it. "Wow, sure is heavy, how many clothes are in here?" He put it down and began to lift the lid. Hinatas eyes grew wide, she crossed her fingers in hope that Naruto would have thought of something.

The lid was taken off and…

Naruto leapt out of the hamper wearing a pair of pantyhose on his head in classic robber fashion. He knocked the Hyuga on his ass while Hinata look on in fear of the repercussions of Naruto's moronic attempt at escape.

"ROBBER" the Hyuga shouted.

"OH CRAP" Naruto shouted. He ran towards the end of the hallway where he spotted a window, as kunai and shurikens came whizzing by his head. He crashed through it and into the yard, before running off into the night. "Jeez, that was close" he said to himself as he ran by Ino's place. What he heard as e passed by left chills in the deepest depths of his soul.

It was Ino's voice screaming "You love that pig don't you, Oh god you love eating pig, OH GOD!" (pig being a reference to Sakura's calling her 'Ino-Pig')

Naruto didn't sleep much that night.

_Hey y'all, been a long time. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I won't give you an excuse, I'm pretty much just lazy. By the way I bet you thought there was gonna be a lemon there huh. Heh heh, gotcha. Anyway, I'll try to get in another update before this Christmas. I have a deal for all of you loyal fans out there. If the total of typos in this chapter plus the number of reviews I get for this chapter equals 20 before the end of September, then I PROMISE you, a lemon will be in the next chapter. Please note, If you believe you have found a typo inform me about it at the end of your review. If you submit either a review with nothing but a list of my typos, or a review that just says 'cool' or 'nice', it won't count as a review, so please submit actual reviews. Also, don't put slangs like 'gonna'. That doesn't count either. _

_Signed, the always slacking,_

_-The BluDevil_

_Extra note, as a last minute decision, anyone who does find a typo, earns the special privilege of submitting a possible location for the lemon the may possibly occur in the next chapter. So look closely. ;p_


End file.
